Charlie, Bass, and Connor
by ACPlanescanfly
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction! It's after episode 2x13 and about Charlie discovering herself and how she feels about Sebastian Monroe. There is some action and romance and heartbreak. Tell me how you like it and any criticism because I want to keep improving the story as I go! I'm not a writer just a girl with a laptop- Enjoy! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I expected Bass to be much, much angrier with me. I mean, I figured after sleeping with his son and all would justify for a little more of a response. I just don't know how to get through to him sometimes. I don't exactly know what I feel for him, but I was bored and I figured I could get a rise out of torturing Bass. Connor talks of hope but sometimes I don't know what the word is anymore.

I've been waiting at our rendez-vous point for over an hour, and Bass and Connor haven't shown. As I start making my way back to New Vegas, I remember all the little looks me and Bass exchange, how we don't talk much besides plotting but we have our own secret language almost. I used to call him worse than a sociopath, but now I really do believe he's changed; though I could never admit it because of fear for what my mother would think and the look of satisfaction on his face. I'm not quite done torturing him. Then I start to think of the possibility Bass got his men and as payback for me sleeping with Connor he left. I tried not to think of it.

When I walk back into the casino I see Bass' old boss yelling at his men. "Keep going I want you to find out why they took my money!" Well it looks like he didn't run off, just got caught. This is just an opportunity to save Bass to pay him back for all the times he saved me. The thought strikes the memory of the time I was drugged and almost gang raped before Bass rescued me.

I follow the security guards to where they're keeping the Monroe duo, and survey the area. There are two guards outside the cell and one who comes every 15 minutes or so to check in. I'll need to act quickly just after he leaves.

When the time came I slipped behind one guard and slit his throat with my knife then threw his body into the outstretched sword of his fellow guard, ran up and stabbed him in the stomach. Taking the keys off the body I unlocked the cell only to release Bass while saying "it took you long enough," and a grateful Connor with a smile from ear to ear. Damn, he didn't understand the whole 'not caring' thing.

"Ya, well it would have been faster if you didn't get caught," I said sarcastically as I wiped the blood off my knife and slid it back into its holster. Before they collected themselves I started walking back to the campsite. "So what now?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Well we have to find a new way to get money," Bass said as he stepped over the bodies of the fallen guards, "unless you're offering Charlotte." He said it with a smirk on his face that I hated, but was also disappointed when it went away. And he knows it annoys me when he calls me Charlotte, at least it used to. For some reason though he almost seemed pissed off when he said it, instead of just his normal snarky tone.

I whipped around to face him with murder in my eyes, "funny, I thought you were." It was a little beneath me but especially after sleeping with his son I knew it wasn't a coincidence-it was a low blow.

Bass tried not to show anything on his face but I could tell he was upset, and it didn't take a genius to know it was about her and Connor. He had been silent this whole time but with a huge smile up until his daddy mentioned me selling myself to get money for men. I could tell now that I didn't just agitate Bass, I hurt him. But I didn't quite know why that meant so much to him…


	2. Chapter 2

As we ran out of New Vegas back to camp Bass was always several steps ahead. Connor was trying to make conversation but I wasn't listening; I was watching the tense way Bass was running and knew by now he was angry. I don't know what to say, I slept with a guy and he is pissed when he shouldn't be. I did save his life and all. He needed to grow a pair and figure out a new plan.

I sped up my pace and caught up to him, "Bass, what's the plan?" He stopped abruptly and turned to face me. I had to too fast and almost collided with him. We were face to face but he didn't move and the intensity in his expression ceased all thoughts I had of moving either.

"I don't know Charlotte, maybe give me some time to think," he didn't say anything else nor did he appear to want to, but he didn't move. We stood like that for about a minute before Connor decided the situation had become uncomfortable for him. He stepped between us, though I don't know how since we were so close.

"How about we get back to camp and figure out a plan there," Connor grabbed Bass' arm and tried turning him in the right direction but Bass shook him off and stared at me for another couple seconds before storming off leaving me incredulous. I must've had a look of anger on my face because Connor said "don't listen to him; he's just pissed because we got caught and he got beat up for nothing."

Ya, I'm sure that's why he's pissed off, the _fight_. I had another reason he could be mad, but it still bothered me that Connor said that. "If Bass was in a fight and got beat up, it's because he wanted to. He could kill any man with his bare hands." Connor looked a little hurt but just a puppy dog hurt, definitely not what Bass was feeling. I stormed off; I don't know why I felt the need to defend him, or why I got so upset. Ya I'll admit I feel something for him but I don't know what. Plus it's not like I can just explore m y feelings with him. I have to think of my family, Mom, Danny, Dad, and Miles. I would never be forgiven; I don't think I could forgive myself if roles were reversed. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, walking the rest of the way in a much needed silence. Bass leading, me trailing behind, and Connor behind me; I felt I started something big between these two, and I was in the middle of it.

Once back at camp, Bass told us to wait while he ran off into the woods for who knows what. I sat down on the blanket and Connor followed, sitting a little too close to me.

"Do you have a plan?" Connor was staring at me, I could feel it; but I avoided his eyes.

"Do you?" This time I looked right into him, maybe a little too intense because he flinched away from me. "Because I did my part, you were the one to get caught." I kept staring at him and this time he was the one to look away and avoid my eyes.

"Well they saw you run away with the box, and when you jumped the fence they went for the people you were with," He looked at me again with anger in his eyes. My expression must have faltered for a second because his eyes went soft and he apologized. "I'm sorry Charlie, you just get to me. I don't know why, but I care about you. What if _you_ had been captured?" He was looking at me softly, cupping my cheek with his hand. I looked at him with shock. What? If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have screwed him. He must have read my silence as acceptance for what he's doing so he leaned in and kissed me.

At first I was just shocked I just sat there, and then I realized how much I didn't want this. I pulled back and stood up, "I need some water. Stay here and wait for Bass," I got up and walked away. Not looking back.

When I got to the edge of the woods just before the river I saw Bass sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. I know spying on him is wrong, but I've never seen him when he doesn't know I'm watching. But apparently he did.

"Hello Charlotte." Wow. I didn't know why but the way he said my name, it wasn't in the way that I used to like it. Before, I didn't think he deserved to say my nickname Charlie, he didn't know me. But now it gives me butterflies in my stomach. How can someone just saying my name do that to me?

I step out of the shadows as Bass stands and turns to face me. "I was just leaving, so you don't need to hide in the woods." I stepped forward and so did he. I figured he would side step around me but he just kept getting closer to me until we were face to face. Again the thought of moving just escaped my mind when he was that close. "Charlotte, you need to be careful." He said it in his low and deep voice, but very softly so it wasn't as much as an order, but more of a plea.

"Of what, the bugs?" I tried to sound sarcastic but my words came out breathless. This is not ok, it shouldn't be happening.

"I think you know what I mean. If Miles or Rachael found out about-" I stopped him before he could finish his sentence. I knew what he was trying to say.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Look Bass, they won't find out. And if they do they'll get over it. Those aren't valid points so tell me why you're really upset." I kept my eye contact, not wanting to miss an expression or movement that could give something away.

"Charlotte," he took another step forward, towards me. I don't know how he could get any closer, "I don't want you to get hurt." His voice was low and concerned, it sounded like he meant it. My mouth opened slightly in surprise, and he noticed. His eyes glanced down at my mouth and I didn't know if it was because of the movement or something else altogether.

Once Bass looked back up at me we held our gaze for another 5 minutes before he broke the silence. "I need to get back to Connor. I've been gone for a while." I nodded slightly in response, never breaking our eye contact. After another minute he finally walked around me, slightly brushing our arms as he headed back to camp.

I released my breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I headed to the water. I took a couple sips from the river then decided to dunk my whole head under to clear my thoughts, and rid myself of these strange and misguided feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I cleared my head I walked back to camp where I found Bass and Connor whispering. Bass looked up and immediately shut his mouth, Connor doing the same.

"So do we have a plan?" I asked as I approached the camp and sat by the fire they had built.

"Well we can't go back to New Vegas, so we need to get the money from somewhere else. There is a town nearby that we can go to, and hopefully find some money." Bass avoided looking at Charlie and for some reason that was all she could focus on.

"Well we should sleep and tomorrow we can scout the town and come up with a plan." I rested my head on my arm and when I see Bass and Connor do the same I closed my eyes and had a decent sleep.

The next morning I woke to find myself alone. At first I wondered if Bass had been captured, then I thought of the more realistic option that the two of them left me for dead. I grabbed my crossbow and headed towards the river, only to discover the two of them talking intensely just at the edge of the forest line.

"Well good morning Charlotte," Bass said as I approached the two of them hesitantly.

"I hope you two have been thinking of a plan instead of just gossiping," I reply while walking to the water. I crouched down and took a swig. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well you just looked too peaceful," Bass replied with a smirk. It had the context of a snide remark but the way he said it sounded sincere. I must just be tired.

I glared at him half-heartedly. I wasn't all that angry at him, for whatever reason. Connor must have been getting uncomfortable because he cleared his throat. "While you were sleeping we surveyed the town."

"You what?" I asked incredulously, "Why would you go without me?" I was pissed, it was MY idea in the first place to wait until today to survey the town and think of a plan. What the hell were these two up to?

"Like I said, you were sleeping," Bass said calmly. He was looking down and cleaning off his knife with a rag. He seemed a little too nonchalant about the situation. "We also thought of a plan."

"WHAT? Guys, I can't just execute a plan, and go into a city that I know nothing about." I was past pissed, I was furious.

"You won't know nothing about the plan because we will tell you what it is," Connor was looking at me all innocent, when I know he knows what he did. I was enraged, and not about to let this go.

I screamed as I lunged for him, knocking him to the ground and putting my knife to his throat, putting just enough pressure that a trickle of blood ran down the side. "You will not forget what I'm capable of, and you will not go behind my back again," I spat at him.

"Charlotte, come on," Bass grabbed my waist and pulled me off of him, but I'm not going down without a fight. I started kicking and clawing at him, since I dropped my knife when he grabbed me. Apparently, he wouldn't have it because he picked me up and threw him over his shoulder and carried me away from Connor.

He finally put me down and pressed me against a tree, putting his body against mine to keep me from running away. He spoke gently with his eyes on me, though I avoided his gaze. "Look Charlotte, I'm sorry."

"What?" I was genuinely surprised. The anger just ran out of me, and I stood there staring into his icy blue eyes, wondering where this side of him came from.

"We shouldn't have scouted the town without you, and we should have at least woken you to figure out a plan. I'm sorry we didn't," He kept staring at me, and words escaped me. I don't know who this is but it's not the General Monroe I first met a year ago. So much has changed…

I tried to keep the façade that I wasn't affected by this sudden change, "Well General Monroe-"

He stopped me before I could get past his name, "That's not who I am anymore." His icy blue eyes turned hard then looked down, and behind him. I glanced past him to see Connor watching us.

"We should tell Charlie about the plan." Connor stood completely still as he spoke to us. He seemed angry, which would make sense since I just threatened him with a knife to the neck, but there was something else in his expression. Jealousy? That couldn't be right.

Bass stepped away from me, and gestured toward Connor, telling me to head back to the river. I looked at him and he looked back telling me with his eyes I hurt him. Maybe he has changed, god knows I have.

Back at the river Connor started to explain the plan. His tone wasn't exactly friendly but I was still focused on the chain of events that happened since I woke up to here.

"So once we enter through the hole in the fence around the back, we have to make our way to the bank in the center of the town. There is minimum security from what we could see, but there could be more inside the buildings," As Connor spoke I kept wishing I had been there, to know the layout of the town in advance, but Bass interrupted my thoughts.

"The town is filled with innocent citizens so we can't just go in guns blazing." It surprised me at first to think Sebastian Monroe cared about 'innocent citizens', but then I remembered how he didn't want to be remembered as that man any more, and the thought brought a small smile to my face.

"Ok so when do we leave?" I asked, the smile on my face turning into a grin. My expression must have been mistaken for excitement, so Connor said, "Whenever you're ready."

Once we were around the back of the town, we slipped inside the fence. They were right, there were very few Patriots patrolling, but Bass would be recognized and stopped in an instant. He walked just behind me and Connor, to help conceal his face. We took allies to make our way to the bank. Once inside, we worked like a well-oiled machine to kill the Patriot guards, and make our way into the vault. We stuffed our bags with diamonds, feeling pretty good, until a thought occurred to me.

"Why was this so easy?" I looked at Bass worried, and he looked back for a few seconds before turning to Connor.

"They might have more Patriots coming," He seemed casual, but I could tell he was worried. He gave it away in the way his muscles tensed up and his grip on his gun became tighter.

We walked toward the front doors and saw hundreds of Patriots marching straight towards us. "There must have been a silent alarm sounded," I said as I turned to Bass, my eyes wild. He looked upset, but not for the same reasons I was.

"Out the back, quickly," Bass said as he led the way. Once outside, we ducked into an alley and were about to go out onto the street when Connor spotted a group of Patriots headed our way.

"We can't go back, they'll see us," Connor franticly searched the alley. There was a door just beside us. Bass ran in and just as I was about to follow I heard a soldier say "Check the alley!"

Connor looked at me with a plan in his eyes, while I stared back ready to fight. Instead he holstered his gun, took my face and kissed me, hard. He pressed me against the wall and continued kissing me with a burning passion. We were across from the door Bass entered and I could feel his eyes on us. The Patriots were about to come down the alley when they saw us, and sheepishly turned the other direction. But Connor kept kissing me; and all I could think about was what Bass was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

When he finally pulled away I was furious, but also embarrassed. For some reason I felt ashamed to have Bass watching us. Connor must have seen my rage because he said, "it was the only way they wouldn't come down this alley."

"No, you could have come into the building with me and we'd already be out of this hellhole." Bass said it calmly but he was obviously not calm. He was practically shaking.

"Let's get out of here." I looked Bass in the eye and pushed passed Connor, bumping his shoulder. I look down the street and seeing no Patriots I make a run for it, the gate was just a few hundred feet ahead.

"CHARLOTTE!" Bass basically screamed and it stopped me dead in my tracks. I whirled around and he seemed furious at me for just running out in the open, but I needed to get away from those two. While I was turning I heard a blast and instantly felt pain in my arm. I looked down only to see the blood flowing. I grasped my arm and looked at Bass. He only stared at me with a look of horror, but only for a second. He took his gun and shot the Patriot in the head, then sprinted to me. He looked me in the eye with fear, "Charlotte, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, we need to get out of here." I searched in his eyes for a plan but he was just frantic. He grabbed hold of my good arm and nearly dragged me out of there. Every movement sent a wave of excruciating pain to my arm, but I had to keep moving. I bit my lip to suppress the pain, but that only made my mouth bleed. Once we were a safe distance away Bass turned to look at me.

"Give me your arm," he ordered. But he wasn't just all business; as I slowly lifted my arm he gently grabbed me and softly touched the skin around the bullet hole. "We need to take the bullet out, and it's going to hurt." He looked into my eyes with sadness; like he was sorry he needed to do this.

"I'll be fine, just do it." I stiffened my body, preparing for the worst. He was looking at me, waiting for me to look back. I finally gave in, and he lifted his free hand to my mouth, using his thumb to wipe away the blood.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, this is my fault. If I hadn't screamed at you, you would have been outside the fence and all right." He looked so guilty; it was hard to be mad at him, since it was kind of his fault.

"Why did you yell my name?" For some reason the thought only occurred to me now. I was escaping, in the clear. Why stop me?

Instead of answering he just gave me a sad look, and repeated: "This is going to hurt." He grabbed my arm with one hand and started to dig out the bullet with the other. I screamed out but I put my free hand in my mouth to silence myself. We were only a little ways outside the town. After about a minute I passed out.

When I woke my arm was sore, but the bullet was sitting next to me, proof Bass took it out. I looked to my arm to find it washed and wrapped, obviously with care. When my senses started to wake out of their slumber I heard screaming.

"I thought I told you to NEVER disrespect Charlie like that!?" Bass was screaming, his hands balled into fists.

"I was trying to save us and it was the only thing I could do!" Connor was screaming too, but it was obvious he was trying to hide a smirk.

"Bullshit. You could have hidden with me and we could have taken those guys out." Bass said it plainly, hiding his emotions with his hard expression. I couldn't quite read him…

"I don't like killing people," Connor was obviously lying. I mean how many people has he killed in his life? Not to mention he's a Monroe.

"HA! You've got to be kidding me. Tell me the real reason you did it," Bass was trying to get answers, but Connor did have a point that the kiss drove the Patriots away, even if I didn't like the idea.

"Why do you care so much? I mean we slept together so I figured kissing was no big deal." Connor said it mockingly, as if to make Bass jealous. I truly did not understand the Monroes.

Instead of a reply Bass just punched Connor right in the face, sending a river of blood out of his nose and Connor to the ground.

"Don't do it again," Bass didn't answer the question, but he is obviously pissed. I watched him storm off and while Connor was dealing with his nose, I slipped off to find him.

"Bass?" I called his name a couple times, but to no avail. It was like he disappeared.

"Charlotte, what are you doing up? You should be resting your arm," well this was a 180 from what I just saw.

"What just happened between you and Connor?" I cocked my head to the side and he just glared at me.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd appreciate it. I never really saw you as the 'relationship' type." His words were cold, and he was hurt.

"Well sleeping with someone then kissing to save your life isn't exactly a 'relationship', Bass." I was getting defensive. What's his deal? "Have you never slept with someone just to do it?"

"Yes, but not with my friend's son." He was done arguing. He made it clear this was the end of the conversation. But I was not done.

"Why the hell does this mean so much to you? And we're FRIENDS now?" I couldn't believe him, why was he so worked up?

"YES Charlotte I thought we were friends. But I don't know anymore." That really was the end of the conversation. He walked away, but not his usual saunter or even his pissed off walk, more like he was defeated. And for some reason, I felt defeated too.


	5. Chapter 5

I headed back to the campsite pissed off. So I find out I'm friends with Bass and then not friends in one conversation? I know I didn't exactly handle the situation very well but I found myself blaming Connor for it all. If he just hadn't kissed me- but no, I slept with him and that was more of my decision. I don't know why this bothered me so much when a few months ago I was trying to kill him.

When I got back to the campsite Connor and Bass were sitting in silence, giving each other dagger eyes every few minutes. "Ugh will you guys just stop? We have the money now we need to get the men."

"And how exactly should we do that?" Connor looked at me sweetly with a smirk on his face. He obviously felt like he won the little fight between him and Bass. I saw them both as losers.

"Well, we were all seen trying to steal, and you two got caught. So how are we going to get back into New Vegas without being spotted?" I looked at Bass because I knew Connor wouldn't be able to think of anything. He just goes along with whatever and acts petty. It's really freaking annoying.

"I'll go back in. I can probably get in and out without being seen, and it should be me dealing with Duncan," Bass had his head down; normally we make eye contact when discussing a plan. We can understand each other with just our eyes. We know what the other one is thinking. Without it I felt clueless and worried.

"I'll do it, end of discussion." Bass said it with a finality that I didn't think I should challenge. "I'm already packed, and if I leave now it will be dark when I get there. Keeping me covered."

"I don't know…" But Bass stopped me before I could continue.

"Look, this kid can't go in because he's not smart enough, and I'm not letting you go in after you just got shot." He stared right into me, making my breath catch. It was just so intense that I barely nodded. His eyes softened just enough for me to see, then he nodded his head back at me with a faint trace of a smile.

He stood up and left, leaving me alone with Connor. I avoided Connor's eyes as I watched Bass walk away until I couldn't see him anymore.

"So Charlie-" I cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"Look Connor, what you did was wrong." I stared at him with no trace of sympathy. My face was completely blank.

"What?" He looked totally innocent, but knowing Connor, he knows exactly what.

"You should not have kissed me," I tried to keep my cool.

"Why not? We had sex so why is kissing a big deal?" He looked genuinely confused, why would I sleep with him but say kissing is past the line?

"Because I told you, you're cute and I was bored," I was trying to get the message across but not be too harsh. Who knows how long we'll be stuck together.

"Ok, well feelings can develop over time, and you've had a lot of time Charlie." He was starting to get angry, angry because I didn't like him.

"Look, I think it's just too weird, I've known your dad for a while-" His expression changed to something dark when I said 'dad'.

"I KNEW IT!" Connor stood up and screamed. He was towering over me and that was the first time I was actually afraid of him. "I knew this was about him! You two always whispering so close, him getting so upset when he caught us after we had sex, and him beating me up after I kissed you!" He was enraged; his hands were in fists, his muscles tightening. But the whole time all I could think about was how he acted so much like his dad…

"Look Connor, it's not about him. I was trying to spare your feelings but obviously that won't happen!" I stood up too; it felt too pitiful for me to scream back while having to look up at him; like trying to yell back to my parents when I was little. "I. Don't. Like. You. I had sex with you because I don't care, and before I knew how PETTY you are!"

"PETTY? How the hell am I petty?" As he got angrier, I got angrier; and this argument was quickly changing into a screaming fest.

"You are always trying to make Bass jealous, but of WHAT? Why do you keep dangling in his face the fact that we slept together? What are you trying to accomplish?" I was still screaming but Connor's face went slack. Then it twisted into a cruel smile and he burst into laughter. My face was murder but it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"You really don't know do you?" He just kept on laughing while I only grew more furious.

"What the hell do I not know?" I have no idea where he is trying to go with this but he was enjoying it. Now all I thought was how much he _wasn't _like Bass.

"He is in _love_ with you!" Connor spat the word love out and the way he said it just pissed me the hell off and I slapped him across the face with all the strength I have. Either the adrenaline made me stronger or he wasn't expecting it, but he stumbled back, clutching his face.

His face instantly changed to rage and he lunged at me. He knocked me to the ground, with his knee digging into my rib cage. "Maybe I let you get away with this in front of Sebastian, but just you and me? Not even for a second," he dug his knee in harder and twisted my arm. I screamed out but he just covered my mouth. He leaned in close to my face and sneered, "If a word of this is said to my father, I will kill him while you watch, then kill you too." He threw my arms to the ground and got off of me. He walked back to his seat and stoked the fire, totally normal. I just watched with horror at how badly I, and Bass, misjudged him. And I had no idea what to do.

**_************** Ok so I made Connor evil, because I don't think he's really just power hungry, but actually a bad guy. He puts on this façade and Bass can't see it because he's just happy he has a son. I hope you guys like it because I think this is an interesting plot twist! :D ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't tell Bass, I don't want him getting hurt. And I should probably kill Connor, but that would destroy Bass. My only option is to leave.

I'll do it in the middle of the night, when everyone is sleeping I'll slip away and head back to Miles and my mom.

But what about Bass? Wouldn't I be hurting him if I left? He might think I was taken; I'll leave a note.

Was Connor just trying to manipulate me when he said Bass loved me? Or did he really mean it…

I had so many thoughts running through my head that I didn't even notice Bass return with about 20 men. Oh crap I forgot, it's going to be a little harder to leave with 22 of them instead of just 2.

"Hello Charlotte," Bass said turning to me. I avoided his gaze. How could I look at him when I was about to leave? "Hello Connor." His tone immediately got a little less cheery. Was is Connor or me avoiding his eyes?

"We should rest up. I'll take first watch." I finally looked up at Bass only to lower my eyes right away. He looked so hopeful, and Connors words started to sink a little deeper.

"Well now that we have more men, one of them can watch with you." Bass ducked down a little to try and meet my gaze but I turned my head.

"Only if I have to," I mumbled. I was being childish but I didn't want to waste any time. I needed to leave soon before I changed my mind.

"Great then it's settled," Connor slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. He walked by me and gave me a smirk. I knew that look; it meant I own you.

Bass must have seen us because when I looked up he was watching us- anger towards Connor then sadness when he looked at me. The thought made me angry; I don't need to be worried about. But I didn't want Bass to get suspicious so I smiled, got up, and walked toward the outside of the group to keep watch. A man in his 30's, about 6', cropped brown hair, and rippling muscles sat down next to me. I suppose I'd be attracted to him if my mind wasn't racing.

In about an hour everyone but the two of us were asleep, so I leaned into him, "can you do me a favor?" I looked up to him, eyes pleading. Sometimes a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

"Anything sweetheart," ok that was creepy but I needed this done.

"Tell Bass I'm ok," and with that I got up and left. He must have been too shocked or didn't care because he didn't move or say anything, which was perfect for me. I started to sweat and when I wiped my face I realized I had shed a single tear. Funny, I was thinking of Bass.

When the sun started to rise I stopped by a river to wash myself and get a drink. I undressed and waded into the cool water, scrubbing my face and hair, trying to wash away all thoughts of Connor, and Bass.

I heard a twig snap, and immediately regretted not taking a weapon with me. I didn't know what to do; I am completely naked and anybody could be hiding in the trees. Then out walks a pissed off Bass.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bass is storming towards me and I immediately cover my chest. His rage is radiating off of him and he looks disheveled. Once he reaches the water line he does not stop. He throws down his gun and walks right into the river toward me. I start panicking; Bass can be really intimidating sometimes and I am feeling very vulnerable. He walks within inches of me before he stops, "you cannot just take off in the middle of the night and leave me a message! At least tell me yourself!"

"You would have stopped me," I shrunk away from him, trying to hide myself.

"You're damn right I would! Why the hell would you leave in the first place?" His anger doesn't seem to be leaving anytime soon, and I don't know how to tell him.

"I can't tell you," I stare right back at him, straightening up. I won't let him scare me.

"Yes you can, and you will," he grabs my waist below the water and pulls me to him, speaking quietly but intensely, "Why. Did. You. Leave?"

My thoughts were a jumbled mess. I would tell him as much as I could without giving Connor away, "They will hurt you if I tell you."

"No one will hurt me," His voice softens once he knows I did it for him, but he's still angry with me for leaving.

"Yes they will, they are strong and they said if I told you anything he will kill you while I watch." I was horrified while I remembered last night's events.

Bass moved one hand from my waist to my good arm, where he started stroking the skin with his thumb, "You were worried about me?" He said it with a little sarcasm but he seemed genuinely happy. When he asked this I remembered Connor's words.

"Are you in love with me?" I searched his eyes, hoping to find the answer in case he wouldn't tell me. He took a step back, his hands still on me and his face expressionless.

"Tell me who threatened to hurt me if you said anything?" He asked back. For some reason it hurt for him to be totally un-phased. I don't know how I feel about him but I do know it's not hatred anymore, but very close friends. Could we be anything else?

"Connor said you loved me," I kept looking at him, waiting for a flicker of emotion; but my efforts were fruitless.

"You said someone threatened you," Bass was intent on protecting me. Maybe I already knew the answer. Bass was always protecting me, always looking out for me. He came all this way because I didn't say _goodbye? _I doubted it. And right now, he had his hands on my waist, my naked waist. But what about me? I didn't mind his hands there, I had thought of what Bass would think when Connor kissed me and when I left. Could I love him?

"Yes someone did. But you won't like who so I won't tell you," I think I know the answer to my own question. But I didn't know if it was what I wanted to hear.

"Ok. If you aren't going to answer that question, answer this. Why did you sleep with Connor?" The question took me by surprise, but I somehow knew we would have to talk about this eventually.

"I was bored, and he was cute," just repeating it turned my stomach. The thought of how different that Connor was to the one I talked to last night truly scares me.

Bass stepped towards me; closing the space he left before, "do you like him?"

I wanted to tell him I despised the snake, but how could she do that? He still loved his son, so she went for the simplest answer, "no."

Bass smiled, "yes."

"What? No I don't like him I said," what the hell? I figured that's what he would want to hear.

"Yes, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't know how I felt about this. Yes I feel something for Bass but I've hated him so long it could just be, _not_ hatred. He was looking at me expectantly with a small smile on his face. In the back of my mind I remembered he had his hands on me still. I don't know what he wants to hear, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Close your eyes," I watched him and kept watching him as I got out of the water. I quickly dressed and looked up, just to see him still standing with closed eyes. "Ok, come out of the water."

I don't know what he's expecting but I know he won't like it. Once he was right in front of me I started to lift my shirt, but Bass stopped me once I grabbed the bottom, "no Charlie, I can't, take adv-"

"It's not what you think," I lightly touched his hand and he eventually moved it away. I watched his face as he stared at my bare skin. I held my shirt up just enough to see the purple and blue bruise that had appeared after last night's situation with Connor. Bass gasped, more like a sharp intake of breath, and then looked at me with a fury I've never seen before.

"Who did this?" He was shaking, hands in fists, muscles tense. It reminded me so much of how Connor looked before he did this to me.

I kept looking at him and tried to put my thoughts together. This has been a crazy couple of days; I slept with Connor, rescued him and Bass, kissed Connor in front of Bass, gotten shot, seen them fight, got threatened by Connor, then Bass told me he loved me. It was all just too much to process; I needed to sit down.

I walked over to a rock and Bass followed right behind. "I don't know how to tell you…" I trailed off. I don't know if I even _want_ to tell him. I've never been this afraid of someone, even Bass before I really knew him. Connor was just so good at masking his true self. What if Bass doesn't believe me, asks Connor if it's true, then kills us both? It was risky and I don't know if it's worth it. "I can't. I'm sorry Bass I can't tell you," I looked at him and he cupped my face with both of his hands.

"Charlotte, I love you and you can tell me anything," he was trying to coax it out of me, to comfort me. But I only became more distraught. This is just too much, I cracked.

"Bass, I can't do this. I slept with Connor, I got shot, I saw you punch your son over a kiss, then he turns into some sort of monster, and now his father says he loves me. I just can't do it!" I had stood up somewhere during my tantrum and turned away from Bass, gasping for air.

A minute had past and he was still quiet, too quiet. I slowly turned to see his face had fallen and his eyes were wet. I didn't know that not knowing how I felt was this bad…

"Connor did this?" He looked up at me and as I went over what I said in my head I realized I had let it slip, and now Bass was a wreck.

"Bass," I couldn't say anything else because he put his head in his hands and started shaking. But not with rage like before, but like he was crying. I had never seen this side of him before and I didn't know what to do- so I just stood there for a minute and watched him cry over the betrayal of his son. Once my senses came to me I remembered all the times Bass comforted and saved me in my darkest hours, so I decided to do the same.

I sat down next to him and started rubbing his back, secretly thinking how strange this whole situation was. After about 10 minutes, Bass abruptly stopped and looked at me, "tell me everything that happened."

As I told him the whole story he looked horrified, then horror turned to sadness, and sadness turned to rage. "I'm going to kill him," Bass stood up and I had to practically jump on him to stop him.

"NO! Look Bass, he is a lot stronger than he let us know. He acted weak and played dumb so we wouldn't expect it. I'm guessing I just pushed him too far and he snapped because I don't think he wanted us to know, which is why he threatened me to keep me quiet," I tried to calm Bass down but he just looked past me and kept trying to leave. He obviously didn't really want to leave me because he could easily push me aside if he tried.

"I can't just sit here after what he did you to," He stopped protesting and looked at me, searching for an answer.

"I know you don't want to kill him, so what if we leave?" He took a step toward me, grabbing my hands in his.

"Charlotte, what are you saying?" He looked hopeful, but doubtful. I think I know what he was thinking and what he wanted but I couldn't give that to him. At least not right now.

"I'm saying you and I go get the men you bought, and leave Connor behind. He can fend for himself while we head back to Willoughby," His face relaxed and he nodded, standing up and straightening himself out.

"Ok," he was obviously upset but tried to mask his face. When did I become so good at reading him?

"Look, we don't have to do this. We can go back and act like nothing happened," I was watching Bass and he started shaking his head the moment I said 'don't'.

"No Charlie, he is my son and I don't want to see him dead, but what he did to you was unforgiveable. We can leave first thing tomorrow," he grabbed my back and took out the folded blanket. I stood and watched him, realizing I mean more to him than his own son; a son he's been looking for for years. A big grin spread on my face, and I finally admitted to myself I liked knowing Bass loved me, even if I don't quite know how I feel.

"What?" When I looked down he was laying on the spread blanket, obviously about to sleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked completely shocked, "I thought we were going to get the men you bought?" I just stood there completely dumbfounded when Bass chuckled.

"Look, it's getting dark, and it'll be cold. We shouldn't leave now, so let's' just sleep tonight, and leave in the morning," he patted the space next to him and I couldn't help but let out a single laugh and lay down next to him. As I started drifting off into sleep, Bass whispered, "Good night Charlotte."

I was about to say it back when I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me closer to his body. I fit his curves perfectly, as if he was made for me. I didn't want to spoil the moment with words, so I only snuggled closer to him; and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep I've had since I left my home to get Danny back from this very man. Yet, I didn't want to ever wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

When I did wake up the sun was high in the sky, and I still felt Bass's strong arms around me. I stirred and Bass lightly tightened his arms.

"Good Morning," he then let me go and stood up. "I didn't want you to think I left while you were sleeping. I'm going to get some water."

I thought that was oddly thoughtful of him, but he has been surprising me a lot lately. When he returned, a smile lit up his face. "Look Bass, yesterday was crazy. I don't know how I feel so if you could drop the whole 'I'm so in love' act I'd be a lot more comfortable."

His smile immediately disappeared, his eyes turning icy. "Ok great, I'm glad I can stop pretending to love you," he set the water down roughly and started packing things up. Ya, I was kinda harsh on him, but his words still hurt; though I know they shouldn't. I was the one to ask him to back off, so when he complied why do I feel this way?

"So I guess we better leave now in order to get back to Connor and the men by tonight," I had started to pack our supplies also, when Bass froze.

"About that…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and looking sheepish. It must be bad for him to go from pissed to embarrassed in 2 minutes. "Then men are about 10 minutes away from here. I didn't want to leave them that far away so when I found out you left I got all the men to come with me to find you."

I was stunned. First, it seemed totally rational for him to not want to leave his men; but then it hit me. "Why did you say we should sleep here when your men are 10 minutes away?" I think he was taken aback at how calm I was. I was shocked too- why didn't this make me angrier?

"Would you believe I wanted to spend time with you?" He was watching my reaction, but I wasn't really reacting.

I went over yesterday in my head. Then the day before, and the day before. To me, I could see all the little looks Bass would give me that was strange at the time, or save my life, or come after me when he didn't need to. Then he touched me, and told me he loved me. It was like a puzzle and I had all the pieces but I didn't know what the picture looked like until now. "Yes."

His eyes went wide with shock for a second before he composed himself, "You do?" He asked tentatively, but I knew he was just misinterpreting my words again.

"Yes, I can see that you would want that. I can see it all now, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still confused about how I feel." He just watched me for a few minutes and then strode over to me, dropping the supplies he had still been holding to the ground. He stopped just inches from my face when he finally spoke.

"Charlotte, you say you're confused about how you feel. But let me tell you- to me that sounds like you have feelings for me too, but don't want to admit it because you're supposed to hate me. Right?" He was so right that I wondered if he could read my mind. Wait what? The thought had popped into my head before I even realized what I knew how I really felt. I guess that _is_ how I really feel. Since it was the complete truth I didn't know what to say, and thinking of a lie when Bass was this close was very difficult. In fact, thinking at all was impossible with him this close.

Bass' eyes darted all over my face, searching for something. My mouth opened to try and speak, but when words escaped me, Bass sprang into action. He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me.

**_************* Short chapter I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to add any bullshit in there to make it longer, and I thought this was a good spot to end the chapter. I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow, thanks for reading! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

He no longer was the respectful Bass, who scolded his son when he had kissed me without my consent. He started walking forward, forcing me to walk backwards until I made contact with a tree. I hadn't been kissing him back, but I didn't pull away, not until now.

"Bass, look I told you-" he didn't move away from me, so I had to force my neck backwards to move away. It started to hurt but moving at all would mean kissing him again.

"Tell me this isn't what you want Charlotte," it was a question, but he said it like a dare. His eyes were so focused on mine I didn't notice him pull me even closer.

"I," I didn't know what to say. Everything had been so crazy these past few days that I hadn't been able to think about anything remotely close to this. I looked back into his eyes and I knew what I wanted.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with a fierceness I never knew I had. His hands moved to my waist and he pressed his body against mine even harder. His hands moved to my thighs and before I knew it he had picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. My hands explored his chest, as I pulled back only to rip his shirt off. After another moment of heated kissing he returned the favor.

Bass pulled me off the tree and started walking to a soft patch in the grass before laying me down and climbing on top of me. I started to undo his belt buckle when I heard a soft, "Charlie?"

I arched my back and looked behind me only to find a hurt looking Connor. I felt sorry for him until I remembered it was all an act.

Bass stood up and stepped between Connor and me, "What the hell Connor," Bass was angry, put his stance was protective. I guess now I know it's because of me.

"Me? I'm the one to walk in on you and Charlie after we had something," he looked defeated, and it scared me to know just how good of an actor he is.

"Cut the bullshit, I know you threatened Charlie," Bass took a step forward, but I reached out for him. No, Connor will kill him.

Connor dropped his head and sighed; when he looked up his face was pure mischief, "Oh Charlotte, I did hope you wouldn't say anything. Now look what I have to do," with his last words Connor drew his sword and lunged for Bass.

Bass lunged out of the way and grabbed his sword. I scrambled to my feet while they started fighting, and ran to my crossbow. As I grabbed it I saw Bass knock Connor's sword out of his hands. Stunned, Connor paused, before putting his hands in the air. What? This is not the same boy I knew a mere 2 days ago. Bass dropped his sword and went to hug his son. Connor had his arms at his side, until he hugged back with one arm. Then Bass dropped to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed as I shot the arrow right for Connor's head. He dodged it somehow, and started walking towards me. As I tried to reload my crossbow, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and started dragging me toward Bass. I started kicking at him and screaming, trying to made contact, but I couldn't see; I had started crying.

Connor dropped me on the ground next to Bass, and I saw he had been stabbed in the abdomen. His eyes were glazed over, but he turned his gaze to me. He saw my distressed and teary face and reached a shaky hand up to my cheek. This only brought on another wave of sobs.

I grabbed my nearby shirt and placed it on his wound, when Connor finally spoke, "Ok Charlotte, I know I said that if you spilled the beans, you would watch my dear ol' dad die. But, I think it would be satisfying to see his reaction of you dying. So, let's do this shall we?" Connor kicked me in the gut, sending me onto my back. He fell on top of me just like the other night, and the memories started swirling around in my head. When my vision returned to the present, Connor was removing his shirt.

"What the hell?" I screamed at him, trying to push him off; but he wouldn't budge.

"I know I said I'd kill you, but I'd like to have a little fun first," he started to unbutton my pants when I started clawing at him. He only paused to tie my hands together until he continued to undress me. As he was ripping off my pants, Bass coughed up some blood and punched Connor. I know it took every bit of energy he had; and I knew he knew it wouldn't do anything. Connor only hit him back, hard.

Bass looked at me defeated. His eyes were swimming with regret. All he had the strength to do was reach out and hold my tied up hands. Connor finally got my pants off and started working on his when my vision went red. No, it was blood; but not my blood. I wiped my eyes and looked up to see blood pouring out of Connor's mouth, right before he collapsed on me with an arrow in his back. I looked up to see the last person I was expecting.

"Miles."


	10. Chapter 10

"You really couldn't stay out of trouble kid, could you?" He was half joking; his words were light but his face was serious. I pushed Connor off of me and Miles gasped, "What the hell happened here?" His eyes went wide, and then looked at Bass. The fear in his eyes brought on another wave of tears and Miles rushed to his side, putting pressure on Bass' wound.

"Charlie, get a needle and thread out of the first aid kit in my bag," I ran over to Miles' bag and dug out the kit, my hands shaky and my vision blurred. No, no, no, he cannot die.

When I handed the supplies over to Miles, he looked into Bass' eyes sadly, "I'm sorry buddy." Then he threaded the needle, wiped away as much blood as possible, and started stitching up Bass' wound.

He cried out for about a minute, until the pain and the blood loss caught up to him, and he passed out.

Once Miles finished cleaning and wrapping the wound, he looked up at me, "Charlie, go clean yourself up," he paused and looked down, "and put some clothes on."

I looked down to see myself in only my underwear, covered in (literally) blood, sweat, and tears. I gave him a slow nod, then stood up, grabbed my clothes, and walked to the river.

Once I got there I scrubbed my skin, wishing I could wash away what just happened. I felt a sudden wave of déjà vu, which started up my crying again. I have been crying so much, I don't know what's wrong with me. When I finished cleaning myself off, I got dressed and started to head back when I figured I should get some water for when Bass wakes up. As I was heading back I heard a noise; I grabbed my crossbow and whirled around, just to find Miles.

"Goddamnit Miles, you scared me," or maybe I'm starting to get paranoid just like Bass…

"Sorry kiddo," he looked sad, and worn down.

"How did you find us anyway? Why are you here in New Vegas? Is mom here?" I know I shouldn't bombard him with questions, but I needed some answers; instead of all these thoughts and memories in my head.

"Slow down Charlie, I need to know something first," he finally made eye contact, was this the first time today?

I just looked at him. I knew what he was going to ask but I didn't want to tell him.

Miles sighed, "What happened?" He said it exasperated, but concerned. I didn't know what to say without totally breaking down. So I gave him the short version.

"When Bass was getting the men, I pushed Connor too far, and he snapped. He threatened to kill me and Bass if I said anything. So then I left that night, but Bass came after me. I told him what happened and Connor attacked us." I left out a lot of details, but they weren't _that_ relevant, to the point of needing to tell Miles.

"Then why were you half naked when I found you?" He was still watching me and I could tell he knew the answer already. So again, I just stared at him.

After a minute of this he knew for sure, "Oh my god Charlie," he walked over to me and hugged me, but I couldn't seem to hug him back. "Why would he do that?" He pulled away just enough to look at me, but I avoided his gaze.

"He was sick, and crazy. Who knows why people like him do what they do." I knew he'd be mad if I told him I slept with Connor, then almost slept with Bass.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok," he pulled me back in for a hug that I returned. I didn't want him to get suspicious; and I just really needed a hug.

"We should check on Bass," I said it casually, plus I looked up and smiled at Miles to try and act a little normal.

"Sure thing kid," he put his arm around me and steered us back toward camp.

_Once we got back I sat by Bass and waited for him to wake up. Miles took the arrow out of Connor and checked his pulse to be sure. He nodded at me; Connor is dead.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. I didn't need to worry about him anymore. It was just me, Bass, and Miles. Oh-

"Miles, where's my mom?" I looked at him, and while he was cleaning a knife I grabbed Bass' hand.

"She stayed back with Gene. Luckily she made me bring the first aid kit," he kept cleaning his knife, so I started stroking Bass' hand with my thumb.

"Why did you come?" I kept watching Miles, but stole quick glances at Bass' face.

"What? You not happy to see me?" this time he did look at me, and I quickly let go of Bass' hands and stuffed mine in my lap.

I chuckled to act casual, "Of course I am, just- why?" I really was curious. Him and my mom left us, and said they trusted me. So why did he come?

Miles sighed, and put down his knife. He looked up at me, "Charlie, I know you are a very capable girl-" he paused for only a second before correcting himself, "Woman. But your mom and I didn't trust Connor and Bass together, so I followed about a day behind you guys. When I got to New Vegas and you weren't there, I followed your tracks until I ended up here. And just in the nick of time as it seemed." He kept watching me while I processed what he was saying. It all seemed to add up, and I don't know why Miles would lie to me, though I just lied to him about what happened over the last few days. Before I could say anything, Bass started to stir.

I sat up on my knees and grabbed some water. I lifted his head and urged him to drink. After a few sips he opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Charlotte, am I in heaven?" It would have seemed like a cheesy line, but I think he was serious because then he continued, "I always thought I would go to hell."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, as tears filled my eyes. "No Bass, you're alive," I wanted to tell him about Connor but I was just too happy I didn't want to spoil it.

He reached up and touched my face, "Well, I'm glad that when I woke up the first person I saw was you."

I couldn't help it, I smiled. I was just so happy; happy Bass was alive and Connor was dead. I almost forgot Miles was there until he threw his knife to the ground, sticking with the hilt straight up.


	11. Chapter 11

I jerked straight up, Bass' hand falling off of my face.

"Miles?" Bass' face went white, "I didn't know you were here- when did you get here?" He tried to sit up but then winced, grabbing his stomach and falling back down.

Miles jumped up and walked over to Bass, all business. "Do you not remember what happened?" Miles looked genuinely worried, as if the last 30 seconds hadn't happened.

"No- I remember I was with Charlie, then Connor came and attacked us," Miles' eyes shot to my face, then back down to Bass when he said my name.

"Bass," he immediately looked up at me when I said his name, "Connor stabbed you, and he was about to-" I almost said it, but I couldn't. So I told a half truth, "Kill me. Until Miles came and, well, Connor is dead."

Bass started to tear up, and a single tear escaped before he spoke, "Connor deserved to die then."

My jaw dropped. Once it did though, I closed my mouth. I couldn't believe Bass said that- I know Connor was a terrible person but Bass still loved him. "What?" It was quiet, almost not even there; but Bass heard.

"Connor almost killed me and was about to kill you. If I was able I would have killed the son of a bitch myself," Bass was looking right at me-no, through me. He was boring holes into my head and for a second I felt bad about Connor dying- only for a second.

Miles must have noticed the sudden tension because he quickly spoke, "I followed you guys down here, and stitched you up. You've been out about 12 hours."

Bass processed the information until he tried to sit up again. My first instinct was to help him, but Miles was watching so I practically sat on my hands in order to restrain myself. "Charlie, I thought you said Connor was going to kill me before you when he threatened you?"

I didn't think he would catch on to that, so I only told him half the story; I've done that a lot today, "He said he'd like to have you watch me die, but I guess you wouldn't remember anyway," I meant with his memory loss, but I guess he thought I meant he would be dead, because he flinched and slightly turned away from me. I was about to tell him it's not what I meant, but I figured the ice in the air between us would help Miles forget what he saw.

"I need some water. Miles, help me." Bass grabbed onto Miles' arm and slowly raised himself to his feet. Once he was standing he clapped Miles' shoulder, "thanks buddy, but I'll take it from here."

Once he was out of earshot Miles turned to me, "follow him. I don't want him getting even more injured."

I followed Bass silently, watching him the whole time. I was surprised Miles asked _me_ to do it, especially after what he saw between me and Bass. When I reached the tree line by the river I stopped behind a tree. Bass was sitting by the river drinking its water and washing his face.

"You can come out now Charlie," even though it's my nickname, the way Bass said it felt foreign.

I stepped out of the shadows and sat down by him. "How're you doing?" I asked gently, but he was still gruff.

"I'll survive, unlike the other Monroe." I didn't realize how upset he was about this. But then again, he can't remember what Connor did to us; what he almost did to me.

"Bass, he was a bad person, I know you love him but it's either him or us." I was getting defensive. I know Bass didn't know what almost happened, but it still felt like he was defending Connor.

"We could have stopped him, _without_ killing him." Bass looked at me hard, and I just stared back equally intense.

"No we couldn't have, not before he-" I stopped before I said it. This was something I wish I could tell Bass, but I know I never can.

"Before he what?" Bass was getting angry; he stood up and towered over me.

"Forget I said anything," I stood up too and started walking back to camp.

"Charlotte I need to know why you think my son deserved to die!" He screamed and stormed after me, grabbing my wrist and whirling me around.

I lost my balance and I fell on my back, Bass tripped over me and fell on top. As soon as he landed on top of me I didn't see him anymore; I saw Connor.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, and started hitting at him, I think I was having a panic attack.

"Charlotte stop!" He yelled back at me, but I kept fighting, he needed to get off of me.

All of a sudden Connor was taken off of me, but then it was Bass again, and it was Miles who once again saved me.

"WHAT THE HELL CHARLIE?" Bass' eyes were wide and he was just watching me as I cowered on the ground.

"Let it go Bass," Miles knew if I wanted Bass to know I would have told him, so he tried to calm him down.

"NO! Charlie started attacking me, after I was just stabbed, because I fell on top of her!" He was enraged, but also upset. He was probably wondering what happened to make me go from kissing him to punching him.

"Bass," I looked at him sadly, and he tried to walk toward me but Miles stopped him.

"Let me the hell go," Bass spat at Miles, but he just turned his head to me.

"Charlie," oh no, please don't say it, "are you going to tell him or am I?" He said it.

I just stared at him as I started to cry, I know Bass needed to be told, but I couldn't do it.

Bass turned to Miles, "What?" He had stopped fighting, and was looking at me worriedly. When Miles began to speak Bass turned his head to Miles.

"When I came to the camp, you were lying next to Charlie," he looked at me for a second before looking back to Bass, "and he was on top of her." He didn't want to say it as much as I didn't.

"Ok…" Bass had his suspicions but he kept looking from me to Miles, hoping something else would come out of his mouth.

"She was half naked, and Connor was trying to take off the rest of their clothes." He said it quickly; trying to get all the words out before he could feel weird saying them. Bass just looked at Miles with wild eyes, but avoided looking at me.

"What?" He spoke so quietly I didn't know he said it until Miles spoke.

"Connor was trying to rape Charlie," Miles looked down but Bass just looked straight ahead; his face a complete mask of whatever he was feeling. I was sitting on the ground watching the two of them, urging Bass to look at me with my stare. But he never did. We stayed like that until the sun went down.

**************** I know it wasn't that eventful, but I'm leading somewhere so don't worry! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

We walked back to camp in silence. I kept stealing looks at Bass but his eyes were glazed over, unfocused-so unlike him.

Miles approached the camp first and stopped abruptly, almost causing me to run into him. "What the-" I couldn't finish before Miles spoke.

"Connor is gone." One simple sentence, but it was enough to knock Bass out of his trance.

"What?" His eyes snapped to attention and started searching the nearby area.

"Some animals must have gotten to him, it's just nature." I started to reach for him, his back to me, but I pulled back my hand at the last second. He isn't ready, I don't even know if I'm ready.

"Well if there are some blood thirsty animals out there we better get a move on." Bass was staring at some point in the distance, his back to me and Miles. I could see his jaw tensing and relaxing, then tensing again. Memories surfaced, but I suppress them. Not now, not here.

"It's almost dark out," Miles walked toward Bass, "Let's just stay the night and leave tomorrow. Charlie, take first watch." He turned to me and I nodded, I needed to stay strong.

Bass turned around me, never completely facing me. He laid down on the ground on his side, turned away from me and Miles.

Miles looked at me and sighed, shrugging his shoulders and then ruffling my hair. "G'night kid." He gave me a weak smile that I returned before he walked past Bass, laid out his blanket, and fell onto it heavily, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

After about an hour of keeping watch I went to check on Bass. He had his back to me so I slowly walked around to face him, and saw his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that I instinctively reached out to touch his face. I glanced over at Miles, and seeing he was fast asleep I laid down next to Bass and started stroking his face and hair.

He looked so much younger asleep, more innocent. I couldn't help but quietly laugh at the thought of General Monroe looking innocent.

"I love you," it came out of my mouth before I even realized what I said. My hand jolted to a stop and I looked up, processing what I just said. I must mean it, since I didn't have to think. The thought brought a smile to my face, but then I _really_ thought about it.

He is a lot older than me, he is Miles' best friend, and I tried to kill him a couple months ago. But then again, that didn't stop me from kissing him not even a week ago.

All of a sudden there was a hand on my wrist and I was about to scream when I hand covered my mouth. My eyes frantically looked to my wrist and up the arm holding me only to find Bass.

I immediately relax but then become alert when I see the intensity in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He removed his hand from my mouth to let me speak, but he left his other hand on my wrist.

"I came to check on you," I realized how lame my answer was, and so did he.

"Then why are you lying next to me?" He looked me up and down, gesturing with his eyes at my body position.

I didn't know how to respond without giving myself away, so I just stared at him. After a moment he sighed and looked down. His hand slid from my wrist to my hand, his fingers interlocking with mine. "We need to talk anyway." He stood up and pulled me with him, leading us away from camp and a sleeping Miles.

Once we were far enough away we knew Miles wouldn't hear, Bass stopped and turned to me, dropping my hand. My arm went limp and I realized how much I wanted him to never let go.

"Charlotte I'm sorry," He dropped his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was very unlike him. "When I found out what Connor almost did to you- what he _did_ do to you, I was only thinking about how he died, and that it must be ok that he died because of that. But I was also thinking about how I lost another child, and I'm a failure as a parent," I opened my mouth to protest but he sees and puts a hand up to stop me. "Please Charlotte, let me say this." He takes a deep breath and starts again. "But I never thought about you, and how much this has affected you. You went completely ballistic when I fell on top of you, and I was thinking selfishly. I'm sorry, I- I'm just sorry." He kept looking down and I felt a sudden surge of sadness wash over me, and all I wanted to do at that moment was comfort him. I reached out and took a step toward him but Bass just took a step away from me.

I dropped my arms, suddenly angry. "What are you doing?" I take another step forward, but this time it's defensive. "The other day you were saying how much you want me and now you're avoiding my touch? I don't get it!" He finally looks up at this and points an accusing finger at me.

"I am trying to protect you!" I was stunned. I hadn't thought of that…

"How is this protecting me? Avoiding me?" I am so angry, what I want right now is the complete opposite.

"You were almost _raped_ by my _son_! I'm trying to give you space, ok? I'm not going to just kiss you like before when you could just see me as Connor again and freak out!" He was yelling, but he was trying to be gentle at the same time. He just seemed tired and all of a sudden I felt tired too.

"I'm not some fragile girl; I can get over it." I stopped yelling and I unclenched my fists that I didn't know I balled up in the first place.

"I know you're not," He said it with a smirk, but it was a sad one. Like he was trying to lighten the mood but he just couldn't do it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up and kissed him. I can't handle the cold shoulder; I need to know he's here for me. He grabbed my arms and kissed me back for a moment before breaking away. I looked up at him shocked; what a difference a few days can make.

"Charlotte-" He tried to push me away but I slapped his arms away from me and took a step closer.

"What the hell Bass? This is what I want right now, what I _need_ right now!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU NEED! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU _WANT_!" He was screaming at me and I had to take a step back.

"What do you mean I don't know what I want sure I do," I didn't have the energy to fight back. I thought I knew what I wanted but now I'm not so sure…

Bass groaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair while turning away from me and kicking the dirt.

"Calm down Bass, what the hell is going on?" I reach out but he just jerks away from me again. I am so fed up I just cross my arms and promise myself they will stay there.

"Why do you cause me to make such _difficult_ decisions? If it was _anyone_ but you I know _exactly_ what I would be doing, but with _you_? I have to _do the right thing_." He groaned again and punched a tree, his hand started to bleed.

My arms twitched, wanting to go and help him but he clearly needs space. "What are you talking about? You don't need to protect me I already told you that,"

"I know I don't need to protect you-" He turned to me and I felt childish with my arms crossed so I dropped them to my side.

"Then what are you doing? Why do you need to 'think' and 'make difficult decisions'?" I'm walking towards him now, not even realizing where my feet are taking me. Once I get too close for him he starts to back up until he hits a tree, but I keep walking. I laugh in my mind at how quickly roles can reverse.

"Charlottte-"

"Give me a straight answer or I swear to god this will never work," I raise an eyebrow and I see him tense at the thought, his jaw locking and his eyes searching mine, desperately wanting to call my bluff. But I just intensify my stare, taking another small step forward.

Bass just watches me and still doesn't speak, so I keep pressing him for answers. "Bass, I don't know why-" He cuts me off before I can even get a full thought out.

"Because you're important Charlie, ok? Because you matter to me and I'm not going to screw that up by pushing you too far when you're not ready."

I'm shocked. This was not at all what I was thinking. "Bass, I know what I want." I look into his eyes and disappear into the blue swirls, losing track of time. I break away only to look at his lips, daring him to kiss me. He is tense, and tries not to touch me in any way. I take another step forward so our bodies are pressed together and I hear his breath escape him. I grab his hands in each of mine and interlock our fingers, pressing his arms up against the tree. I can hear his breathing start to unravel, and become unsteady. I smile and bring my lips right next to his, but not quite touching.

"I can't believe you Charlotte," I don't get a chance to even think about his words because his lips collide with mine and he removes his hands from mine only to use them to explore my body. This time I am the first to remove my shirt only to tear off his jacket and pull up his shirt next. He whips me around so that my back is to the tree now, and I can't stop thinking about how much I want this.

He starts to kiss my jawline, then my neck, and as he works his way down my chest I moan and I can feel him smile and it just makes me want to kiss him more and be closer to him so I pull him up and force my lips to his. I push him to the ground but never break the kiss, and the next thing I know my pants are off and I'm unbuttoning his.

Bass breaks away, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" It's not just a polite question, he truly cares how I feel and if I'm ready.

I nod and smile, "I know what I want."

He smiles a huge grin and shakes his head, "You Mathesons always seem to know what you want," and he pulled me down for another kiss, while stripping me and himself of our underwear.

****************** Sorry everybody for the long wait! I went on vacation for a while and didn't have access to a computer. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so in case I don't get another chapter out for a few days I put a lot of Charloe into this and made it a little longer. Hope you like it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in his arms, my back to him. It was almost dawn and Miles would be waking up soon. I turned to Bass only to find him still sleeping. I wrapped my arms around him as I remembered last night; it was passionate and beautiful and I think I'm falling farther and farther in love with this man.

I smile and kiss him lightly to wake him up. He stirs and his eyes flutter open, a smile coming to his face when he sees me.

"I was worried I would wake up and this would all be a dream," it was possibly one of the most romantic and charming things he has ever said to me, so I just kissed him, harder this time.

He returned the favor and rolled on top of me. I broke apart, "As much as I really would love to do this, we should get back before Miles wakes up."

"Kill joy," Bass smiles and kisses me again, and I kiss him back before pushing him off of me.

"I'm serious, if he notices we are both gone what will he say? Don't forget he saw us when you first came to after being stabbed. I don't doubt he has suspicions."

Bass rolled his eyes and stood up. "Ok, ok, you're right. Here," he tossed me my clothes and I started to dress when Bass stopped.

"What?" I looked at him curiously, with only my bra and pants on.

"You're just so beautiful," he was looking me up and down, and I instinctively covered my chest with my shirt.

"Don't hide from me," he grabbed my shirt and threw it to the ground while he looped his other hand around my waist and pulled me close. "Never hide from me."

He kissed my lips once, lightly. His lips then moved to my jaw, my neck, my chest, and then my stomach before I finally pulled him up and kissed him hard. Our mouths collided with a burning passion I lost all thoughts of Miles finding us for a couple minutes. He finally breaks away before saying, "We really should go back if we don't want to raise Miles' suspicions. That way we can do this again," He smiled and kissed me once more before actually finishing getting dressed.

Once we are both dressed we headed back to camp only to find Miles sitting up sharpening his knife. His head snaps up and his eyes bore holes into us as we walk toward him.

"Where have you two been?" He gestures to us with his knife, and I respond just a little too quickly.

"Getting water," I can feel Bass roll his eyes and I internally groan. What a stupid answer.

"Then where is it?" Miles stands, gesturing to our empty hands.

"What?" It's a stupid question, but the word falls out of my mouth before I can help myself. Bass tries to recover my blunder.

"We went to get water, but we forgot the canteens, so we did a perimeter check," it might have fooled someone else, but obviously not Miles.

"For 3 hours?" Miles starts walking toward us and I shift slightly behind Bass. "Really Charlie? You're hiding behind him? What the _hell_ is going on with you two?" He keeps walking until he is arm's length away.

"Look, Miles, she just went through a traumatic situation with Connor so angry men are a little much for her right now," Bass has his arms out to the side, preventing Miles from passing him to me.

"Bull shit." Miles spits the words, I cringe and he laughs a single laugh, "Really Charlie? You're _scared_ of me now?" He shifts his gaze to Bass, "Come on, tell me the truth. _What have you done to her_?" He gets really close to Bass and I feel a sense of Déjà vu, from when I first brought Bass with me to Wiloughby.

"Nothing! We were just doing a perimeter check I swear," Bass keeps his arms out but I side step him. I've had enough.

"Miles, why do you care?" Bass grabbed my arm but I shake him off, never releasing my gaze from Miles.

"You know, last time you said 'I wouldn't let him touch me,' now you're gone for hours with him?" He is furious now, bending down to my level.

"A lot has changed," I lower my voice, though I know Bass can hear me.

"'A lot has changed,' that's rich Charlie. How long has this been going on huh? Maybe Connor attacked you because you were _screwing_ his dad!"

I slapped him across the face and while he was stunned I pulled my knife and put it to Miles' throat. He just looked at me wide eyed before trying to disarm me.

He grabbed the wrist that was holding my knife but I punched his shoulder then twisted his arm before kneeing him in the groin. When he was down I grabbed the crossbow off my back and aimed it at his head.

Miles just laughed, "You're gonna shoot me Charlie?"

I just stared at him, murder in my eyes. No, "yes."

"You wouldn't kill me," Miles is still laughing, a sick and sadistic laugh. This isn't like him.

"No, but I will shoot you," I aim the crossbow at his arm and twitched my finger.

"CHARLIE!" Miles' eyes went wide and he dove out of the way. I just lowered my crossbow and laughed once.

"Don't ever underestimate me Miles, you will always lose." With that I walked away and I could feel them both staring at me.

I heard quick footsteps running toward me but I kept walking. When they caught up it was Bass, and he was smirking.

I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh, "What?"

He smirked, "I sure know how to pick 'em."

This time I looked him right in the eye, "I think I picked you. You don't have much of a say in this."

He stopped, his mouth gaping; I kept walking and after a minute he ran to catch up with me. "Ok captain, where we headed?"

"Wherever you're keeping those men we bought."


End file.
